The low pressure drop dust separation cyclone of the present invention is preferably employed in the crude mix pre-heating tower for the production of Portland cement clinker. It was developed to minimize the power consumption of the gas exhaustors of the pre-heating set, by simplifying the gas path and minimizing the turbulence. Owing to its physical configuration that eliminates dust deposition, it also substantially improves the pressure. The pressure drop measured in conventional equipment is 10 millibars and that measured in a cyclone in accordance with the present invention it reaches 5 millibars.
In addition to the economy in energy, utilization of the single-loop cyclone reduces the need for space and for installation height, in comparison with conventional cyclones, which results in economy in the supporting structure of the installation.